Un Destino Ineludible
by Pandora de Wyvern Bennu
Summary: Nuestro amor sobrepasa los limites aunque jamas podamos vivirlo libremente, sin embargo en todas y cada una de mis vidas te seguiré, siempre fiel a ti aunque nuestro destino sea ineludible... Radamanthys x Pandora
1. Décimo Quinto Cumpleaños

_**Hola a todos, de nuevo estoy aquí presentándoles mi tercer trabajo ahora basado en la saga de Hades, esperando les guste tanto como a mi y que la disfruten al igual que yo al escribirlo.  
**_

 _ **Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a todos los que dedican una parte de su tiempo para leerme y sobre todo a las personitas que me han agregado a sus historias/autores favoritos, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!.  
**_

 _ **Sin mas rodeos les recuerdo que los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y mi trabajo solo es con carácter de entretenimiento.  
**_

Un Destino Ineludible.

Capítulo 1. Décimo Quinto Cumpleaños

Era una noche particularmente estrellada con un viento suave y fresco que apenas era percibido por las hojas de los muchos árboles que adornaban la residencia Heinstein, esa noche del 3 de Septiembre se celebraba el décimo quinto aniversario de la hija primogénita de esa acaudalada familia alemana... Dentro del castillo solo se oían las risas, los murmullos y la música que animaba el ambiente con sus vals haciendo a muchas parejas bailar. Las copas de cristal chocaban finamente en brindis a nombre de la festejada y familia, todo era lujo y algarabía.

Aquella joven de largos cabellos oscuros salió un momento al balcón donde fijó su mirada violeta en una vieja bodega que por estar a otro extremo del palacio apenas podía mirarse mientras sentía debiera ir hacia allá, tanto que sin pensarlo camino sigilosamente como inducida en un trance hasta encontrarse por el camino de los cipreses dónde una luna llena con un brillo peculiarmente sombrío iluminaba su andar mientras el viento movía con cierta fuerza sus cabellos y daba vuelo a ese vestido de seda rosa que cubría su cuerpo.

Sus taciturnos ojos violeta parecían solo tener un objetivo sin mostrar expresión alguna incluso al estar frente a aquella bodega olvidada, siempre cerrada con un candado; el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras en su mente oía una voz perversa y cálida a la vez ... "Pronto llegará ese momento" formándose un eco al que ella respondía que si con cierta timidez.

El ladrido de un perro la hizo volver a la realidad para poder oír como varias personas gritaban su nombre...

–¡Pandora, Pandora! – gritaba preocupado el señor Heinstein al acercarse a la chica seguido de adolf su perro que lamia con inocencia la mano de su ama.

–Pandora, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¡sabes muy bien que este lugar no esta permitido y menos de noche!– mencionaba su padre preocupado y molesto mirando la bodega y después a su hija.

–¡Lo siento mucho papá, te juro no volverá a suceder! — decía la joven en un tono de disculpa aun algo confundida por lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Su padre la abraza con intención de protegerla y se marchan junto con las otras personas de regreso a la fiesta mas Pandora sentía algo extraño en su corazón.


	2. No Fue Casualidad

**_Hola a todos los amantes del fic, aquí paso a dejarles mi segundo capitulo que ya es mucho mas extenso, deseando que lo disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo._**

 _ **Los personajes que aquí menciono son propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada y este trabajo es con fines de entretenimiento. Gracias ^^  
**_

Capitulo 2. No Fue Casualidad

Pasaron varios meses del festejo de la señorita Pandora y ya nadie recordaba el hecho sucedido en la bodega...

Era una tarde muy soleada del mes de marzo cuando tres jóvenes turistas llegaban muy entusiastas a una pequeña cafetería de Thüringen, Alemania, tomando asiento y pidiendo café u pastel daban inicio a una plática:

–Muy bien, ¿cuántos días llevamos de viaje?— dando la primer mordida a un delicioso pastel de frutas.

–Aiacos ¿no me digas que ya te haz aburrido?, apenas son como siete días los que llevamos viajando — contestaba otro joven con una apariencia mas soberbia mientras sostenía elegantemente su tasa de café.

Otro chico de cabello platinado y algo despeinado compartía la mesa con ellos dos y se mantenía muy ocupado al disfrutar ya de un pastel de zanahoria y un café ligeramente azucarado, –¡Mira a Minos, Aiacos!, él si disfruta mucho de este viaje– mencionaba con una sonrisa fría y dándole un trago a su tasa el joven del café, cuyas cejas ampliamente tupidas le hacían parecer que solo tuviera una larga y bien formada ceja color amarillo.

—¿Será porque es su cumpleaños Radamanthys?– contestaba sarcásticamente Aiacos después de beber de su tasa.

—¡Ah como sea!– respondía despreocupado Radamanthys dándole ya la primer probada a un exquisito pastel de chocolate que recién llevaban a su mesa. No paso mucho de que degustaban sus postres cuando un automóvil muy lujoso color negro se estacionaba del otro lado de la calle frente a una prestigiada boutique; bajándose el chofer para abrir la puerta trasera y darle la mano a una hermosa mujer de gran abolengo que portaba un vestido rojo con algunos listones y encaje color blanco, así como un llamativo sombrero rojo terciopelo con bellas plumas en lo mas alto de él seguida de una joven aun mas hermosa, delgada, de cabellos largos color negro y un vestido azul de seda, adornado con pedrería rosa que resaltaban sus ojos y el tono blanco de su piel. Minos fue el primero en fijar su mirada en aquella chica, dejando de lado su postre seguido por Aiacos quien siendo el mas discreto sostenía su tasa de café para ver a la joven sin ser notado; Radamanthys comía plácidamente cuando se percató de la actitud de sus amigos y volteo en la dirección de lo que les robaba la atención.

—¡Es hermosa!– Apenas susurrando para que no lo oyeran.

—¡Sin duda una dama muy distinguida! – Comentaba Aiacos dejando la tasa vacía en el plato.

—¡No hay mejor regalo de cumpleaños! – Agregaba Minos sin disimular su fascinación.

El mesero observaba la actitud de aquellos viajeros divertido pues jamas nadie podría aspirar a si quiera cruzar una mirada con aquellas damas, –¡Tengo que saber su nombre!– se decía Radamanthys levantándose de la mesa muy decidido en ir a verla.

–Hey Radamanthys espera, es una boutique de dama!– Le gritaba Aiacos caminando tras él mientras Minos los miraba divertido y terminaba su pastel, –Ahorita los alcanzo– comentaba al ver al mesero.

Cuando estos dos chicos habían cruzado la calle miraban hacia el interior de la boutique con gran interés, los cristales las mostraron eligiendo vestidos .

–Bueno ¿y ahora que harás?, ahí no podemos entrar.

–Lo sé Aiacos– tocándose la cabeza mientras pensaba.

–No seria mas fácil preguntarle a su chofer por el nombre – Sugería Minos al llegar al lugar y mirar a través del cristal de la boutique.

–¡Maldicion!.

–Rada no estamos en el carnaval de Italia para que las mujeres socialicen tanto contigo– Usando su fino sarcasmo Aiacos. Algunos minutos que se convirtieron en un par de horas pasaron y las dos damas salieron del lugar seguidas por tres empleadas de la boutique con varias cajas y bolsas, su chofer de inmediato abrió la cajuela del auto para ir acomodando todo. Aquellos tres jóvenes parecían vagabundos mirando solamente.

–Te veremos en diez minutos Hans con el auto en el banco – Indicaba la señora a su chofer ignorando por completo a los forasteros presentes mientras que la hija miraba de reojo a esos chicos sintiéndose incomoda, segundos después su madre la toma del brazo y caminan tranquilamente hacia el banco. Ya al llegar son bien recibidas por el gerente que ya las esperaba pero justo en ese momento dos tipos muy mal encarados entraron aventando la puerta y con un cuchillo en la mano gritaban amenazante.

–¡Este es un asalto coloquen todo lo de valor en la bolsa o morirán!.

Pasando otro de los sugetos con una bolsa y dejándole otra al banquero.

–¡Mas rápido, muevanse! – Gritaba molesto aquel que parecía ser el líder que para presionar tomo a la joven de cabellos negros por el brazo colocándole un cuchillo en el cuello.

–¡No por favor mi hija no!– Suplicaba angustiada su madre.

–¡Callese!– Ordenaba el líder golpeándole el rostro y tirándola al piso por la fuerza.

–¡Madre, no!.

–¡Muevete y te cortaré el cuello!.

Radamanthys que se encontraba afuera del banco había visto lo sucedido y sin pensarlo entró seguido por sus amigos que no se sorprendían de su actitud premeditada y arriesgada.

–¡Hey baja el arma!– Le indicaba Radamanthys al líder acercándose despacio con la manos arriba y miraba a la chica pidiéndole que no se moviera –¿Quieres dinero no?, yo tengo mas de lo que lleves en esa bolsa y te lo daré a cambio de que sueltes a esa chica.

Quitándose un valioso reloj de oro solido con incrustaciones de diamantes y rubíes en vez de números, se lo muestra y lo deja en el piso arrojándoselo a pocos metros del lider que al verlo soltó y arrojo a la chica al piso, agachándose lentamente por el reloj. Al ver Radamanthys a aquella joven a salvo le lanzo una patada al asaltante que apenas se incorporaba, tomándolo por sorpresa y regresandolo al piso nuevamente, Aiacos percatándose del otro asaltante de inmediato le da una serie de puñetazos en el rostro y el estomago para después haciendo uso de su gran fuerza lo levanta considerablemente por los aires señalando con una sonrisa sádica el lugar donde caería para después patearlo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

Los presentes no podían creer lo sucedido y solo se limitaban a mirar, Radamanthys levantaba por el cuello al líder golpeándolo repetidamente en el rostro y estomago –¡Te das valor solo porque es una mujer verdad!– recriminandole con molestia lo levanta con fuerza y golpea en el estomago con la rodilla dejándolo igual inconsciente mientras su mirada mostraba una furia inimaginable.

Minos ayudaba a la madre de la joven a levantarse para llevarla con su hija cuando la policía llegaba junto con el chofer de la familia, atónitos por lo que encontraron .

–¡U...ustedes hicieron esto!– tartamudeaba admirado el jefe de la policia.

–¡Fue en defensa propia! – Contestaba Radamanthys al arrojarle al inconsciente asaltante –Nadie les dijo que robar era malo.

Aiacos se acerca a Rada con una sonrisa que denotaba su placer y mirando hacia atrás exhibiendo su trofeo decía –Encierrelos oficial y que no salgan, no siempre tendrán tanta suerte!.

Todos los presentes temerosos pero agradecidos iban saliendo del banco, Hans el chofer corrió a lado de sus señoras, tomándolas del brazo para ayudarlas a salir, Rada estaba en la puerta obstruyendo el paso.

–¡Señor le ruego se haga a un lado!– Exclamaba Hans

–¿Estás bien?– Sin quitarle la mirada a la chica que aún asustada tenía la cabeza baja –¿No te hizo daño?

–¡Jovenes estamos muy agradecidas con ustedes al habernos salvado la vida!– Comentaba la señora ante ellos al ver que su hija no respondería – Y para agradecerles lo que han hecho los esperamos a cenar esta noche a las ocho en el castillo Heinstein.

–¡Sera todo un honor para nosotros señora Heinstein!, pero no se sienta obligada ya que solo hicimos lo que creímos correcto – Fijando su mirada en la señora al ver que la joven no respondería.

–¡Insisto!, mi esposo estará feliz de conocer a nuestros salvadores – mostrando una sonrisa cálida y sobrepuesta del temor.

—¡Ahi estaremos señora Heinstein! – contestaba un Minos muy animado que colocaba sus manos en los hombros de sus dos amigos –¡Gracias!.

Aquellas mujeres se marcharon en su brillante automóvil seguidas por la mirada fija de los forasteros quienes continuaban parados en la calle ya vacía.

–Te ignoró a pesar que fuiste tú quien la salvo, Radamanthys.

–¡Callate Aiacos!– quedándose un poco pensativo –Hay algo en esa mujer que me resulta muy familiar, algo como si ya la hubiera visto antes.

–Ahora que lo mencionan a mi me dio la misma impresión – agregaba Minos y con una sonrisa burlona proseguía –¡Sin embargo parece que ella les tiene miedo!.

–¡Ah Minos eres patético!, si a nosotros nos tiene miedo es porque no te vio hacer nada– reprochaba Radamanthys con frialdad en la mirada.

–¡Es cierto!, tú solo te aprovechaste de la situación y corriente para consolarlas, ¡que hábil!– Continuaba Aiacos terminando su frase con sarcasmo.

–¡Ya, ya esta bien!, ¿para que querían que interviniera?, si esos dos tenían suficiente con ustedes– y lanzando una sonrisa cómica – Volvamos al hotel que tenemos que estar presentables para nuestra sita.

Regresando hacia donde se hospedaban. Mientras tanto en el castillo Heinstein varias bucamas hacían los preparativos mientras otras cuantas cuidaban a las damas Heinstein, Pandora solo oía murmurar a dos de sus sirvientas que curaban lo enrojecido de su cuello, ella se miraba al espejo tocando su leve herida y sin querer recordaba la mirada profunda de aquel imponente hombre...

La hora se acercaba y todo estaba mas que listo, Radamanthys y sus amigos engalanados con unos trajes muy finos color negro caminaban por el poblado algo contrariados.

–¡Esto no puede ser mejor!, nos harán una fiesta de agradecimiento y no nos dicen ¿donde?– Reclamaba Aiacos mientras metía molesto las manos a sus bolsos del pantalón.

Con un silbido y un movimiento ágil Minos para un carruaje –Si no preguntamos, nunca sabremos– dirijiendose hacia el conductor pero Rada le gana en preguntar –¿Oiga conoce el castillo Heinstein?, vamos hacia allá.

Aquel hombre no mayor a los 45 años los miraba con cierta desconfianza y tardo en responder.

–¡Hey no nos mire así, no somos como los ladrones del banco! – Mirando ya molesto al chofer –Si no sabe o no nos quiere llevar solo diga lo.

–Tranquilo Rada, recuerda que para ellos somos forasteros – Tomando Aiacos del hombro a su amigo.

El chofer los mira con detenimiento unos instantes y después lanza una sonrisa aliviada –¡Pero si son ustedes!, disculpen no los reconocí – bajando del estribo para abrir la puerta –Con gusto llevaré a los héroes al castillo.

Los tres chicos suben al carruaje con el ego engrandecido por esas palabras despues el chofer cierra la puerta y emprende la marcha, el camino se muestra tranquilo, con pocas personas en la calle y con forme mas avanzaban la luz disminuía, los grillos eran perceptibles en su sonar y las luciérnagas se encargaban de iluminar ese espeso bosque seguido de la luna llena, Radamanthys miraba por la ventana pensando lo que les esperaba al llegar a ese castillo.

–¿Qué pasa Wyvern, te estás acobardando?

Regresando la mirada a su acompañante –¡Para nada Aiacos!

Minutos mas tarde un gran portón con rejas bien iluminado mostraba la entrada al castillo imponente aun entre las penumbras, el mayordomo junto con varios sirvientes los esperaban, el chofer anunciaba a sus pasajeros haciendo que la reja se abriera para dar paso a un hermoso y bien cuidado camino de cipreses y rosales, una fuente enorme con la figura de un dragón con dos patas emanando agua de su boca simulando fuego, Rada asombrado no le quito la mirada pero a pocos metros de ella el carruaje se detuvo y una multitud de personas los esperaban entre ellos los señores Heinstein quienes destacaban desde el pórtico.

Los chicos bajaron uno a uno de su transporte y todos les hicieron una caravana, algo asombrados caminaron al ver tal gesto de respeto y pronto los abordo el señor Heinstein, con una voz amable y agradecida la señora Heinstein tomaba del brazo a su esposo y decía.

–¡Querido ellos son los valientes jóvenes que nos ayudaron!

–¡No imaginan cuanta es mi gratitud, sean bienvenidos a mi morada!– Con tomo de agradecimiento invitándolos a pasar hacia el gran salón donde mas personas, amigos de la familia los esperaban, los jóvenes pasaron y Radamanthys buscaba entre la multitud esos ojos taciturnos violeta que tanto lo perturbaban.

–En un momento bajara mi hija, ya casi termina de arreglarse– Comentaba la señora Heinstein con una sonrisa de complicidad al percatarse de lo que Rada buscaba mientras él apenado asintió con la cabeza y un gesto amable. Las bucamas les ofrecían copas de wyskey, la bebida favorita de aquel joven inglés.

Varios curiosos se les acercaron para saber detalles de lo ocurrido y de sus vidas cuando de pronto se vio bajar por una de las alfombradas escaleras a la primogénita de los Heinstein, vestida de negro terciopelo con un escote discreto al frente y el cabello suelto, dando pasos sensuales y formes sonrió al ver que sus invitados habían llegado.

–¡Es un ángel! – murmuro Minos fascinado

Radamanthys de inmediato fue a alcanzarla antes de que llegase al ultimo escalón para tomar delicadamente su mano y besarla como gesto de respeto –¡Es un honor verla sana y salva señorita!– clavando su mirada en ella –Permitame acompañarla donde su padre.

Dándole su brazo para escoltar la hasta el salón junto a sus padres, haciendo una reverencia y apartándose para darle espacio al señor Heinstein y su discurso, regresando a donde estaban Minos y Aiacos.

–Queridos amigos, ustedes saben porque nos reunimos hoy– volteando hacia los jóvenes el padre de Pandora –Gracias a estos caballeros mis hijos y mi esposa están a salvo y en casa.

Llevándose una mano al pecho –No hay palabras para expresar mi gratitud hacia ellos, solo puedo decirles que es de por vida– levantando su copa y mirando al resto de los invitados –Caballeros propongo un brindis en honor a estos valientes jóvenes, ¡salud!.

Todos repetían y brindaban con gran entusiasmo.

–Señor Heinstein estamos muy honrados por sus atenciones pero no es necesario, lo que hicimos fue por convicción y creame– Mirando sutilmente a Pandora regresa su mirada a su anfitrión –No importa el riesgo, yo volvería a defenderlas.

–Jovencitó mi familia es toda mi vida y por eso no escatimo en atenciones hacia ustedes y mi ayuda y gratitud es sincera– extendiéndole su mano a Rada.

–Gracias señor Heinstein – correspondiendo a ese saludo.

Dio comienzo la cena, toda muy exquisita acompañada de una conversación muy viva, después de terminada dio paso al baile con alegres y armoniosas melodías haciendo bailar a todos los invitados quedando solo Pandora mirando, Rada se acerca no perdiendo su oportunidad.

–Muy bella velada señorita...– Titubeando al no saber su nombre.

–¡Pandora!, mi nombre es Pandora – sin dejar de mirar a la pista de baile mostrando poco interés ante la presencia de Radamanthys.

–Sin duda un nombre ubico, el mio es Radamanthys –sin quitarle la mirada aunque ella lo ignorara –¡Radamanthys de Wyvern!.

Al escuchar ese nombre Pandora volteo seria hacia él –Wyvern no parece un apellido, mas bien hace referencia a una hermosa criatura mitológica, ¡señor Radamanthys!.

–En mi país, Inglaterra, si lo es señorita Pandora pero tiene usted toda la razón — sonriendo al ver que ya tenia la atención de esa chica —El Wyvern es mi criatura favorita dentro de la mitología.

–¡Es una criatura formidable! – sonriendo ligeramente.

Al notar cierta simpatía de su interlocutora decidió invitarla a bailar.

–Señorita Pandora, ¿podría invitarla a bailar?.

Ella volteo con cierta altivez a mirarlo —Para ser ingles tiene muy malos modales, porque no mejor me presenta primero a mis otros dos salvadores antes que otra cosa– dirigiendo su mirada a los otros dos acompañantes de Rada que permanecían distantes y observándolos discretamente.

–¡Pero que descortés soy!, tiene usted toda la razón, permitame un momento– haciendo una seña a sus amigos para que se acercaran — Señorita déjeme presentarle a Minos y Aiacos, amigos ella es la señorita Pandora Heinstein.

Haciendo las respectivas señalizaciones entre cada uno de ellos.

—¡Es un gusto conocerla, espero ya se encuentre mucho mejor!– tomando cortésmente la mano de Pandora y besándola sutil mientras clavaba su mirada en esos ojos violeta.

Pandora sonrió fríamente — ¡El gusto es mio señor Minos!– quitándole discretamente su mano y evadiendo la mirada.

De inmediato intervino Aiacos mas formal – ¡Es un placer conocerla en mejores circunstancias señorita, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió hoy!– haciendo una ligera caravana con un gesto algo indiferente.

Asintiendo con la cabeza contestó – Son cosas de las que no estamos excluidos pero fue una suerte que llegaran para auxiliarnos — sonriendo ante la indiferencia de este joven, tomando del brazo a Radamanthys agregó — ¡Caballeros sientanse cómodos en esta que es su casa!, señor Wyvern ¿porque no salimos a caminar ?, hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle.

–¡Será todo un honor caminar a su lado!– despidiéndose por un rato de sus amigos y caminando hacia la puerta del castillo, donde pronto encontraron un sendero de enormes cipreses con un firmamento estrellado y el cantar de los grillos en el cuarto creciente de la luna que con su tenue luz acompañaba sus pasos.

— ¡De modo que el Wyvern es su favorito!

– ¡Asi es señorita!, tengo una gran empatía con él desde muy niño.

Llegando frente a la fuente de la entrada – Entonces creo que le será de mucho agrado nuestra fuente – extendiendo el brazo derecho para mostrársela.

– Hace un momento pude verla cuando venía en el carruaje, pero ahora que puedo verla con detenimiento... ¡Es de jade! – muy sorprendido.

—¡ Y sus ojos son de pequeños rubíes!, se dice que esta estatua tiene el alma encerrada de un verdadero Wyvern – sonríe traviesamente mirando a Radamanthys – ¡ como quisiera liberarla!.

– Y sin duda usted podría dominar el alma del Wyvern sin ningún problema – terminando esa frase Pandora ya escalaba la fuente con gran audacia, Rada aún mas sorprendido – ¡Pero señorita!, ¿Qué hace?.

–Quiero llegar hasta la estatua– pero debido a la humedad se resbala Pandora casi llegando al Wyvern expulsando un grito ligero de sorpresa que apenas se percibió, a lo que Radamanthys haciendo uso de su gran habilidad logra atraparla entre sus brazos. Pandora abre los ojos aun asustada y se topa con la mirada cálida de Rada que tenía en los labios una sonrisa dulce –¡ Yo lo siento, fui muy impulsiva y torpe!.

Con una mirada tímida que le indicaba a Rada bajarla ya, él la interpreta y la coloca suavemente en el piso – Debemos volver a la fiesta pues sus padres pueden estar preocupados por usted.

– Tiene razón – caminando de regreso a la fiesta donde todo estaba muy normal y nadie se había percatado de su salida, horas mas tarde los invitados comenzaron a retirarse uno a uno hasta quedar solo los tres jóvenes y sus anfitriones.

– Ya es un poco tarde para que regresen solos al pueblo, ¿ porqué no se quedan a dormir aquí?

– Sería mucho abusar de su gentileza señor Heinstein.

–Radamanthys no seas descortés y acepta nuestra hospitalidad– tomando Pandora del brazo a su padre, Rada mira a Minos y Aiacos quienes gustosos decían que sí – De ser así aceptamos y le agradecemos su hospitalidad¡ distinguida familia Heinstein!.

Haciendo los tres una caravana , de inmediato una bucama los llevo a sus habitaciones, Pandora acompañó a Rada y acomodó personalmente su habitación, con una sonrisa le dejó ropa de dormir y toallas limpias, después dirigiéndose a la puerta de la recámara –¡Descansa Radamanthys de Wyvern!, te veré mañana– Sin darle oportunidad de contestar cierra la puerta a su paso, ya solo, Rada se recuesta en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama sin observar su habitación, solo miraba al techo pensando en todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día. Cruzaba las manos detrás de la cabeza y por un momento cerró los ojos teniendo una visión de vidas pasadas donde portaba una sapuri reluciente y frente a él una mujer que le daba la espalda con el cabello largo y oscuro, muy parecida a ...

–¡Pandora!– exclamó al abrir los ojos algo confundido y mirar a su alrededor encontrando soledad y silencio absoluto, se levanto soñoliento pero se dirigió al balcón que había visto al final del pasillo antes de entrar a su habitación, caminó sigiloso para no despertar a nadie, el viento soplaba ligero pues los ventanales del balcón estaban entre abiertas y movían las cortinas de seda roja. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada del balcón descubrió una figura femenina que le era muy familiar, su vestido al igual que sus cabellos negros y largos jugueteaban con el viento inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Rada se escondió en la misma oscuridad y las cortinas para no interrumpir y poder observarla con detenimiento, se preguntaba ¿ qué estaría pensando?, sus emociones y sus miedos y el ¿porqué le resultaba tan familiar su presencia?, ¿quién era ella, quién era Pandora?. Sin notarlo varias horas pasaron hasta que la joven decidió regresar a su habitación, Radamanthys se quedo inmóvil para que no se percatara de su presencia al pasar y distinguió que había estado llorando. La vio alejarse y entrar a su habitación, él decidió retirarse también.

Entro a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y meterse a su cama, miro hacia el techo recordando esos ojos tristes y llorosos hasta que el sueño lo venció.


End file.
